yourownfictionalworldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AT
AT&T Inc. is an American multinational conglomerate holding company headquartered at Whitacre Tower in Downtown Dallas, Texas.5 It is the world's largest telecommunications company, the second largest provider of mobile telephoneservices, and the largest provider of fixed telephone services in the United States through AT&T Communications. Since June 14, 2018, it is also the parent company of mass media conglomerate WarnerMedia, making it the world's largest media and entertainment company in terms of revenue.6 As of 2018, AT&T is ranked #9 on the Fortune 500 rankings of the largest United States corporations by total revenue.7 AT&T began its history as Southwestern Bell Telephone Company, a subsidiary of the Bell Telephone Company, founded by Alexander Graham Bell in 1880. The Bell Telephone Company evolved into American Telephone and Telegraph Company in 1885, which later rebranded as AT&T Corporation. The 1982 United States v. AT&T antitrust lawsuit resulted in the divestiture of AT&T Corporation's ("Ma Bell") subsidiaries or Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs, or "Baby Bells"), resulting in several independent companies including Southwestern Bell Corporation; the latter changed its name to SBC Communications Inc. in 1995. In 2005, SBC purchased its former parent AT&T Corporation and took on its branding, with the merged entity naming itself AT&T Inc. and using its iconic logo and stock-trading symbol. In 2006, AT&T Inc. acquired BellSouth, the last independent Baby Bell company, making their formerly joint venture Cingular Wireless (which had acquired AT&T Wireless in 2004) wholly owned and rebranding it as AT&T Mobility. The current AT&T reconstitutes much of the former Bell System, and includes ten of the original 22 Bell Operating Companies along with the original long distance division.8 It is also an American multinational mass media and entertainmentconglomerate owned by AT&T and headquartered in New York City. It was originally formed in 1990 as Time Warner Inc., from the merger of Time Inc. and Warner Communications. The company has film, television, cable, and publishing operations, and currently consists largely of the assets of the former Warner Communications, HBO (a Time Inc. subsidiary until the merger), and Turner Broadcasting System (which it acquired in 1996). Its assets include Warner Bros., WarnerMedia Entertainment (consisting of the entertainment assets of the former Turner Broadcasting System & HBO, as well as WarnerMedia's soon-to-launch streaming service) and WarnerMedia News & Sports (consisting of the news & sports assets of the former Turner Broadcasting System, as well as AT&T Regional Sports Networks), as well as a 10% ownership stake in Hulu.3 On October 22, 2016, AT&T announced an offer to acquire Time Warner for $108.7 billion (including assumed Time Warner debt).45 The proposed merger was confirmed on June 12, 2018,6 after AT&T won an antitrust lawsuit that the U.S. Justice Department filed in 2017 to attempt to block the acquisition.7 The merger closed two days later, with the company becoming a subsidiary of AT&T.8 Despite spinning off Time Inc. in 2014 (which was acquired by the Meredith Corporation in 2018), the company retained the Time Warner name until AT&T's acquisition in 2018.9 The company's previous assets included Time Inc., AOL (now owned by Verizon Media), Time Warner Cable (later purchased by Charter Communications), Warner Books (now Hachette Book Group), and Warner Music Group (now owned by Access Industries); these operations were either sold to others or spun off as independent companies. The company ranked No. 98 in the 2018 Fortune 500 list of the largest United States corporations by total revenue.10 In 2019, WarnerMedia was renamed to AT&T Corporation sending the Warnermedia Products toward AT&T AT&T Entertainment The division is responsible for HBO and the entertainment operations of the former Turner Broadcasting System, including TBS, TNT and TruTV. The division also contains WarnerMedia's(now AT&T) direct-to-consumer operations, including the yet-to-be-named streaming service the company is planning to launch later this year. Bob Greenblatt heads the division as chairman.110113 Warner Bros. Warner Bros.' businesses range from feature film and TV to home entertainment production and worldwide distribution to home video, digital distribution, animation, comic books, licensing and international cinemas and broadcasting. In 2012, the Warner Bros. Pictures Group grossed 4.3 billion dollars at the worldwide box office.112 Home Video is the industry leader with a 21% market share in total DVD and Blu-ray sales. The Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group works across platforms and outlets in the digital realm with video-on-demand, branded channels, original content, anti-piracy technology and broadband & wireless destinations. Each year Warner Bros. Pictures produces between 18 and 22 films. Warner Bros. has produced more than 50 television series in the 2012–2013 television season. Warner Bros. has also incorporated DC Comics content into Warner Bros. Entertainment via the creation of the DC Entertainment division, which was founded in 2009. DC Entertainment, which is wholly owned by the Company, is responsible for bringing the stories and characters from the DC Comics, Vertigo and MAD Magazine publishing portfolios into other Warner Bros. content and distribution businesses, including feature films, television programming, video games, direct-to-consumer platforms and consumer products. The DC Comics imprint, home to such iconic characters as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern, has launched digital versions of its top comic book and graphic novel titles, making them available for download on digital platforms. In the March 4, 2019 reorganization, WB formed a new Global Kids & Young Adults unit for incoming Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Boomerang from Turner plus received oversited of Turner Classic Movies and Otter Media.110 Since 2019, it owned WB KIDS and it belonging. AT&T Pictures AT&T Pictures is now an American film distribution company. it was founded on July 18, 2019 when AT&T bought TimeWarner. it was located at AT&T Studios, Burbank. it was also Warner Bros.' American and Canadian distribution arm. DivisionsEdit * AT&T Home Entertainment ** AT&T Digital HD * AT&T Television * AT&T Studios, Burbank * AT&T Interactive * AT&T Animation * AT&T Digital Joint VenturesEdit * Britannia Pictures (50% co-owned with Disney) ** Leavesden Studios (50% co-owned with Disney) SubsidiariesEdit * Warner Bros. * 1492 Pictures * Centrolpolis Entertainment * HBO Films * Cartoon Network Movies * Williams Street * Cinemax Films * Flagship Entertainment (49%) * CNN Films * Adult Swim Films FilmsEdit AT&T distributes it's films under brands, including Warner Bros., so that AT&T makes more distribution. Logo VariantsEdit All Timewarner Movies regains of ether old or new, it used the AT&T logo at the beginning of the opening credits. Most if not all films also used the normal AT&T logo, with the movie opening music. Category:AT&T Corporation Category:AT&T Corporation